marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Peggy and the Pirates
|image = |caption = Pirate Bud tries to make a move on a lovely wench in "Peggy and the Pirates" in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 18 |overall = 149 |network = FOX |production = 7.18 |imdb = tt0642347/ |guests = David Garrison Eric Menyuk Gene LeBell Frank Lloyd George Marshall Ruge |taping = February 19, 1993 |airdate = February 28, 1993 |writers = Richard Gurman |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "You Can't Miss" |next = "Go For the Old" }} Peggy and the Pirates was the 18th episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children, also the 149th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and writen by Richard Gurman, the episode originally on FOX, premiering on February 28, 1993. Synopsis Peggy tells Seven a story of love and blood on the high seas (with the Bundys, the D'Arcys, and even Marcy's ex-husband Steve as pirates). Storyline Peg narrates her own pirate fantasy to Seven as a bedtime story. In the story, Peggy plays Princess Scarlett. Al is Captain Courage, her pirate captor and Jefferson is Prince Paco, her savior. Rounding out the cast is Bud playing the hunchback first mate Fluvio; Kelly as the dim-witted ship's navigator; Marcy playing the cabin boy/girl; and in a surprise appearance, Marcy's ex-husband Steve Rhoades playing the villainous Rubio the Cruel, who's feared for his terrible singing of show tunes. Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy *Shane Sweet as Seven Guest starring *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades / Rubio the Cruel *Eric Menyuk as Black Bob *Gene LeBell as Black Ben *Frank Lloyd as Black Bert *George Marshall Ruge as Pirate (uncredited) Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of Shane Sweet as Seven. Many speculate that he was the reason the show's ratings started to go downhill. *Eric Menyuk, who played Gerry in season 5's We'll Follow the Sun, appears in this episode as Black Bob. *Martial arts legend "Judo" Gene LeBell appears in this episode as Black Ben. *Frank Lloyd, who played Norris in the earlier seasons of MWC, appears in this episode as Black Bert. *Peggy mentions having to for the Domino's Pizza ship and the sarcastically notes "30 days or less, my ass", a reference to their "30 Minute Guarantee" that led to lawsuits due to delivery drivers being reckless to meet the time and the guarantee being dropped the same year that this episode aired. *During the credits, a still frame of Captain Courage standing victorious with Peg is shown instead the usual image of Peg and Al sitting on the couch. *The genre of Pirates and their maritime exploits is taken on as a basis for an episode. To put things into perspective: Hook (1991), Steven Spielberg's version of Peter Pan breaks even but is a critical disappointment. Cutthroat Island (1994) featuring Geena Davis as a lady pirate is a box office bomb. But more than a decade later, Pirates of the Caribbean with Johnny Depp in the lead becomes a huge success spawning several sequels, and makes Piracy a viable genre in cinema once again. *The title vvas a sendup on the Milton Caniff comic strip "Terry and The Pirates". Goofs *When Black Ben informs Al that "the men would like to take a shot at Big Red", Al calls him Wilbur. *At the beginning of the episode, the toilet in Al and Peg's bedroom gets clogged. He opens up a safe in the wall and takes out 1 of 3 plungers and shuts the safe door. Later, when he comes out of the bathroom and reveals that the plunger was destroyed the safe is somehow already opened. *When Peg is fighting Rubio the Cruel's men, the second man pulls out a knife, but the very tip of it flexes and is noticeably shinier than the rest of the blade. *The blade that Rubio the Cruel uses to pierce Peg's hair can be seen sitting on the rope while Al mentions "Now we know why they call him Rubio the Cruel" and then it appears that one of Rubio's henchmen hands him the blade from somewhere else when he traps Peg. Category:Season 7 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes